


Family Dinner

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Family, Fluff, Meet the Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Ben takes Rey home for Christmas dinner to meet his parents for the first time.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the greatest thing I've ever written but it's already a day late and it just needed to be out.  
> Also, Leia is the type of person to insult people to show affection and honestly I love that for her.  
> (Day 22 (On day 23)! Yay we're so close to Christmas!)

Ben pulled into his parent’s driveway, parking the car behind his mothers before looking over to his girlfriend, sitting silently in the passenger seat beside him as she picked at her fingers. In the back seat were gifts they brought and a cake Rey had made, ready to give off the perfect first impression. 

Ben and Rey had been dating almost a year, and as they approached their first Christmas together Ben’s parents had asked them around to dinner, marking the first time Rey had ever met them. Its not that she didn’t want to meet them, she was quite excited to meet the people who raised Ben, it was more her nerves. Parent’s weren’t exactly her strong point, and she’d never want to do anything that could possibly jeopardise she and ben.

She’d been fine in the days and even hours leading up to the dinner, excitedly chatting with Ben about it and making her cake, but as the got in the car and started their drive her nerves seem to skyrocket, and she suddenly felt a little sick in the stomach.

“Hey, baby, look at me,” Ben whispered, noticing her nervous ticks coming to the surface and gently pulling her hands away from her nails and into his instead.

Rey tilted her head to look up at him and gave him a tight-lipped smile, humming for him to continue with whatever he was going to tell her.

“My parents are going to love you, please don’t worry too much about meeting them. Everything is going to be okay,” He assured her, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb.

Rey nodded and took a deep breath. “I know.”

Ben smiled and brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss into her knuckles before unbuckling both his and her seatbelts. They got out of the car and Rey smoothed the plaid material of the skirt of her dress, grabbing the cake and Ben’s free hand as they walked up to the front door.

Rey took a deep breath as Ben knocked on the door, smiling when she felt him squeeze her hand and waited until his mum came to the door.

“Hi,” She said as the door was thrown open, “Please, come in.”

She grabbed Ben by the arm and pulled him in, side hugging him but not quite due to the uncanny height difference between them. Rey followed wordlessly, reminding herself to breathe.

“I made you guys a cake,” Rey said quietly once Ben had been let go, returning to her side.

“Oh, that’s lovely! I’m Leia, by the way, since I doubt my useless son isn’t going to introduce me,” Leia said, giving Ben a clearly joking glare.

He just laughed. “Sorry, Ma.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Leia, I’m Rey,” Rey said, sticking out her hand.

Leia took it graciously, shaking it before pulling her into a quick hug. “I’ve heard so much about you, don’t know why I haven’t met you after all this time,” She released Rey and smiled, still holding her by the arms, “Anyway, we’re meeting now and that’s the main thing. Come meet my idiot husband, he’s been dying to meet you. You’ve been spoken up quite a lot, I must say. Ben, put whatever’s in that bag under the tree, I’ve got Rey.” Leia led her into the kitchen, leaving Ben alone in the mudroom (Not before Rey gave him a look that almost said ‘Help me’). He shook his head, amused but a little worried, and moved over the Christmas tree.

When Ben walked into the kitchen Rey was sitting at the bench, a mug in front of her, and was chatting away to his dad. He smiled again and slid into the chair next to her, his arm coming to rest over her shoulders. “How’s it going?” He asked them, aiming the question at Rey more than anyone else.

Rey nodded slightly, and Ben’s shoulders sagged with relief. He knew how anxious she was about everything and he knew how full on his parents could be, and was glad that everything seemed to be fine on all fronts. He thanked his mother as she slid him his own mug and reached under the bench to grab Rey’s hand again.

“Great, why didn’t you bring her home earlier? I think she’s great!” Han said, reaching over the bench to clap Ben on the back.

Rey blushed and grinned down at her mug, and Ben rolled his eyes. “Okay dad, I get it,” He said, laughing slightly.

They spoke and got to know Rey as dinner was prepared. As time went on she relaxed more and more, eventually chatting to everyone as if she’d known them forever. Ben grinned proudly at her as she laughed at something his dad had said, glad she was now calm and getting along so well with everyone.

They took their time with dinner, eating slowly between swapping stories, before relocating to the living room. They gave each other presents between slices of Rey’s cake and sat on the couches once they were finished, watching whatever Christmas special was on tv that night.

Leia and Rey went back into the kitchen, Leia claiming they needed a girls trip there to make coffee (Whatever that meant or implied, Ben didn’t really want to know, though it did take a lot of his self-control to not eavesdrop, worried his mother was going to say something embarrassing), leaving Han and Ben sitting in the living room. 

From across the room, Han looked at his son, smiling proudly. “She’s a good one Ben, don’t let her go,” He told him, tipping back what was left of his beer.

Ben shook his head instantly. “Of course not, she’s the love of my life.”

“Good.”

Silence fell amongst them as they waited for the girls to return, feet tapping and staring anywhere but each other as Ben thought of the weight of his words. He already knew that he was never letting Rey go, that the feelings he had for her were serious, but getting his parent’s approval really did something to him. He liked knowing that she fit in so well, that her parents accepted her totally. 

(Not that his parent’s opinion would ever change anything between him and Rey, but he liked having that sense of security behind him going forward).

Rey and Leia returned to the living room, mugs in hands, and instantly Rey curled back up beside Ben, more on his lap than on the couch cushion, and leant her head on his shoulder, whispering a quiet “I love you, baby,” into his shoulder.

Ben looked down at her, eyes full of adoration. “I love you too princess,” He whispered back.

Han and Leia watched the interaction from the opposite couch, giving each other a look. 

And later that night when Ben and Rey were driving home, Ben got a text.  _ You remember what I said, don’t you ever let her go. You two remind me of me and your mother when we were kids. Tell Rey welcome to the family. _

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I met my now ex-boyfriend's parents I cried in the car out front of his house because I was so nervous.


End file.
